Antes de la invasión
by alberto-M
Summary: Una breve historia sobre un acto antes de partir a Konoha. Fic-regalo para Culut-Camia


**Aquí traigo un pequeño One-Shot de una pareja que me ha supuesto un reto: Pain y Konan. Espero os guste.**

**Disclamer: Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto.**

* * *

><p>Pain observa con sus Dōjutsu la aldea de Amegakure, donde la lluvia cae sin cesar. El cielo estaba llorando, llorando por Jiraiya, un gran ninja que murió a sus manos, por su alumno. Y sabia que debía hacerlo, porque se puso en medio de su camino para conseguir su plan.<p>

Pero al contrario de lo que pensaba antes el corazón le dolía mucho, porque mostró verdaderas lagrimas cuando sólo estaban los Caminos en el lugar. Le dolía haber acabado con la vida de un hombre tan noble como su sensei.

—¿Pensando en Jiraiya-sensei, Pain? —pregunta Konan al lado de Pain y observando la lluvia que caía sobre la aldea.

—Si. ¿Por qué tuvo que interponerse en nuestro plan?

—Porque para el mundo somos los malos, pero los verdaderos malvados viven en las aldeas, ignorando el dolor que realizan con sus acciones. Dolor que sufrimos por culpa de Konoha y su alianza con Hanzō. Pero eso la gente no lo va a entender por si misma, debemos hacérselo ver aunque sea a la fuerza, como ese día.

Pain recordaba ese día, unos tres días antes de encontrarse con Jiraiya, que les contó a Konan y a Yahiko cómo dos ninjas de Konoha habían acabado con la vida de sus padres. Y ahora, años después de la muerte de Yahiko a manos de Hanzō, se enteraría durante su asesinato a Hanzō, que Danzō fue quien le dijo que acabase con Akatsuki.

Konoha, siempre Konoha tendría la culpa de la muerte de las personas que más ha querido. Pero no los odia, odia la corrupción de los ricos, los que permiten que haya guerras, muerte, sufrimiento... Todo lo que el mundo daba, y que él quería cambiar por el bien de todos.

—El camino Humano muestra a veces cosas que no debería haber visto, como ocurrió con Hanzō —dice Pain mientras se aleja del lugar. Se pone a pasear pensando en lo último que ha ocurrido: Itachi murió por Sasuke, quien después se unió a derrotar Konoha. ¿Por qué? Eso no lo sabe—. Las acciones de Sasuke no concuerdan con lo ocurrido ahora, y podría traicionarnos.

—No podríamos hacer nada aun así, Madara se encargaría de Sasuke ya que fue él quien lo trajo. Por ahora nos conviene tener bien a un gran aliado como es Sasuke.

—Hemos perdido a lo largo de nuestra vida a varios miembros, como Sasori, Deidara o Itachi... Sólo quedamos Madara, Sasuke, su equipo, Zetsu, Kisame, tu y yo. Pero pronto obtendremos lo que necesitamos —dice Pain, para después ponerse pensativo.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Pain?

—Es sobre lo que nos toca. El Kyubi y el Hachibi son nuestra única oportunidad de realizar la paz mundial, pero podemos morir antes de poder completar el plan dado no sólo el poder de su Jinchūriki, también el del resto de las aldeas que lo protejan. Por eso... Este es el único momento a solas que seguramente tendremos —tras finalizar esas palabras Konan abre los ojos. Su mente tenía pensamientos al estilo: ¿Cómo podía ocurrir algo así de él, de su Dios? Y sin embargo, estaba ocurriendo. Es algo que jamás esperaba oír de él.

—¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos, Pain?

Pain únicamente anda por la base, indicándole con la mirada que le siguiera. Konan le sigue, sin mostrar emoción alguna pero por dentro extrañada.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —pregunta Konan, pronto la respuesta a su pregunta seria respondida.

Pain la lleva a su habitación, lejos del lugar donde los demás Pain descansan. Konan abre un poco los ojos, pues nadie entraba a la habitación donde residiría Pain.

—Pain —dice Konan sorprendida con ese acto tan impropio del líder de Akatsuki.

—Llámame Nagato, Konan —dice Pain acercándose al oído de Konan—. Me gusta más oír de tus labios mi verdadero nombre —Konan se sonroja un poco.

—Nagato —dice Konan abrazando a Pain, poco a poco acerca sus labios hasta besarle en la mejilla. Tras unos segundos Pain y Konan acercan sus labios y se besan. Un beso que explicaban años y años de amor escondido, de amor que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a contar hasta este preciso momento. Estaban en un precioso paraíso que no quería ninguno que acabase. Hasta que una presencia les interrumpen.

—Tardabais mucho —dice Tobi con voz grave, haciendo que la pareja se aleje y mire a Tobi—. ¿Acaso interrumpí algo?

—No interrumpiste nada —dice Konan—. Para tu suerte —susurra eso último en cuanto Tobi no mira. pain y Konan se dirigen a la sala de reuniones. Ahí ven a Zetsu, Kisame, Sasuke y su equipo.

—Escuchadme, para esta misión necesitaré de todo vuestro potencial. Necesito que traigáis al Jinchūriki del Kyubi, Uzumaki Naruto, y al Jinchūriki del Hachibi Killer Bee —dice Tobi, se queda mirando a Sasuke—. Sasuke, tú y tu equipo iréis a Kumogakure a buscar a Killer Bee. No me importa a quien elimináis para conocer el paradero del Jinchuriki.

—De acuerdo, Madara —dice Sasuke seriamente.

—¡Je! Será un placer decapitar a lo que se me cruce en mi camino tras interrogarlos —dice Suigetsu mostrando sus dientes.

—¡Cállate baka! —grita Karin colocándose las gafas—. Quien va a tener que interrogar a la gente es Sasuke-kun, tú sólo sirves para cortar y destrozar —tras decir eso Suigetsu se le encara.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, estúpida pelo de tomate?!

—¿¡Cómo me has llamado, pedazo de idiota!? —grita Karin preparando su puño.

—Basta, cada segundo que usáis para vuestras estupideces es un segundo perdido inútilmente —dice Tobi fríamente y mirando a Suigetsu y Karin, quienes se alejan el uno del otro—. Pain y Konan, id a Konoha a por el Kyubi. Y esta vez... Destruid Konoha para acabar con toda la gente que le importa a Naruto.

—Entendido Madara -dice Pain alejándose.

—Mas os vale no fallar, estamos cerca de conseguir el poder necesario.

—Eres mas fuerte pero recuerda quién es el líder aquí —dice Konan mirándole con frialdad, para después alejarse junto con Pain y el resto de los Caminos hacia Konoha, donde podrían tener su última batalla, mientras Sasuke y su equipo se va por el otro lado a capturar al Hachibi— *Tendríamos nuestra paz, paz que sólo nosotros y nadie más podríamos realizar. Y la realizaríamos juntos, no importa sobre quienes haya que pasar para ello*


End file.
